


Sirius Black Debauches Ginny

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cookies must be supported and enabled to browse this site.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 10





	Sirius Black Debauches Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies must be supported and enabled to browse this site.

Hentai Foundry

  
You must be 18 or older to enter this site.

# Hentai Foundry

[Enter](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/Rakked/9721/10-Mini-Commissions/31025/Chapter-45/Sirius-Black-Debauches-Ginny-Sirius-Ginny?enterAgree=1)  


  
  


  
[Site Forum →](http://forums.hentai-foundry.com)

Note: Cookies must be supported and enabled to browse this site.  
  


“Honestly, Sirius, it's disgusting how you let this place decay,” Molly Weasley said irritably as she scrubbed a deeply filthy set of dishes. 

“Mmm,” Sirius said blandly from his seat at the massive dining room table. He half-consciously clenched his right hand, the knuckles creaking and his tattoos dancing on his arm. 

“I don't see how you can sit there looking so... bored while your guests clean your house!” Rolling her eyes, Molly went back to her work. “I don't know why I'm doing this...” 

A tiny slurping sound, lost in the dishwashing clamor, was matched by the smallest flutter of Sirius's eyelids. He reached under the table and patted Ginny Weasley's pretty red hair. 

She smiled around the dick in her mouth and slid her tongue hard against the bottom of his cockhead a few times as a thank-you. Sirius let his face fall into a wicked smile as he watched Molly Weasley cleaning, absolutely unaware that her daughter was nude under the table, stuffing her face with Sirius's hard phallus. There were little trickles of saliva and cum dripping off her small chin into her lap; she'd been at it for some time already.

The silver Sickles he'd paid her for the favor were nestled in her purse upstairs, joining a pretty pile of Galleons and Sickles she'd accumulated over the last couple weeks. As the lithe redhead enthusiastically slobbered on his thick cock, Sirius thought back happily to their first encounter.

Sirius's arguments with Molly Weasley were frequent and loud, often centering around his dubious personal habits, hygiene, and morality. After one such encounter, Sirius had happened upon Ginny watching herself in a mirror, applying lipstick with a slightly forlorn expression on her face.

She looked up with a faint blush when she caught Sirius's gaze. 

“Ginny, have you ever worked the glory hole at school?” he asked her bluntly, a vein pulsing at his temple. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Yes. What of it?” 

“You get, what, a couple of Sickles?”

Ginny nodded. There was an odd thrill at this lewd conversation – she was quite sure her mother wouldn't approve, any more than she'd approve of her sweet daughter, the first Weasley girl born in generations, on her knees sucking anonymous cocks for silver coins.

Sirius held up three Sickles. The implication was obvious. Ginny looked left and right.

“Where?” she asked quietly.

“Why not right here?”

She blinked, shrugged, and dropped to her knees. 

The ensuing blowjob had been, for Sirius, one of the most satisfying ones of his life. Ginny might not have had the skill of Fleur Delacour, or the enthusiasm and Metamorphmagus powers of Tonks, but she went about it with a whorish detachment that made him grin to think of what Molly would say.

For herself, Ginny had a trembly feeling inside her young body, a wicked quiver that made her pussy wet – the secret, sweet joy of erotic rebellion. Sirius's thick member felt marvelous in her mouth, and the coins in her hand made her feel dirty and sexy. When he came, his cum flooded her mouth and poured down her chin, making her eyes bulge as she tried to chug it down before it stained her clothes.

Wiping her mouth afterward, she raised her eyebrows at him. “That was more than any of the boys at the glory hole,” she confided. Sirius just smirked and walked away. 

Half an hour later, he knocked on her door. When she answered, he held up a gleaming gold Galleon. 

Her heart turned over in her chest, and she opened the door wider. 

Minutes later, after watching her strip slowly, Sirius had her on her back on the bed. He'd pinned her ankles up by her ears, enjoying the flexibility of her sleek young body, and set his cockhead to her slippery little petals.

As her hips had rolled, her pussy gliding over his cockhead, he'd given her a crooked smile. 

“You're enjoying this, aren't you?” 

She nodded, her cheeks flushed. 

“You like being my whore?” 

Ginny blushed redder. “It feels so... slutty...” she moaned, her nipples stiff on small breasts. 

“You know a Galleon isn't much for a fuck, don't you?” he asked idly, sliding two inches into her tight teenage pussy. 

“Uhn, I knowww...” she said. Her eyes were bright. “I know I'm a cheap fuck, but I bet I'll be heading back af-after Summer holiday with a fat pouch of gold, r-right?” 

Sirius showed her his teeth. He leaned down, gripping her thin neck with his big left hand. “Damn right you will,” he growled, and Ginny's breath left her in a squeaky rush as he skewered her hard, nailing her ass to the bed.

He'd fucked her until she couldn't walk, talk, or think, and left her facedown, glassy-eyed, with a gold coin gleaming in the middle of a puddle of cum dripping off the small of her back. 

The memory made him give a low chuckle. Molly turned around. 

“Just what are you laughing at, you lazy beast?” she snapped. “Fine. See if I help you with the cleaning anymore, you ungrateful...” 

Her voice trailed off as she turned to walk away, but Sirius wasn't listening anyways. Ginny was bobbing her head rapidly back and forth, her sweet little mouth heavenly on his erect cock, and his eyes were slightly unfocused.

Ginny, Sirius was thinking, had never mentioned anal sex before. She might not have ever had it. Happy thoughts spun into his head, of bending the young redhead over and fingering her ass until she begged him to pound it with his rod.

Maybe two Galleons?

He glanced down, seeing her hair in his lap as she sucked him off. The shadows under the table made her hair look dark, dark red. It reminded him of Lily Evans, of how she used to do the same thing for him during History of Magic lectures.

With that thought, he grunted, his cock twitching as he filled Ginny's hot mouth with his cum.


End file.
